Mettaton Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Two celebrities, one SOUL... A pair of fabulous legs and a wanting of a sad ghost added into the mix... Makes this!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this idea along with the other one. I first tried having both of them at the same time but I couldn't even get started on it. So let's try this one…**

Harry Potter walked into Hogwarts, with his Hair covering his right eye, and a cloak covering the rest of his body, including his face.

Severus Snape, noticing this, sneered, expecting the brat to be an attention seeking, idiotic dunderhead.

"Potter! Harry!" McGonagall called out.

"Oh no, no, no Darling! It's Mettaton! Please try and remember the name Darlings!" He said proudly, before continuing to the hat, inspecting it. "I'm supposed to wear this Darling? The poor thing must have so many lice in it! No matter!" He smiled, before the room flashed white and the hat suddenly looked like it had just been made. "Much better!" He decided, putting it on his head and dropping the cloak, revealing a… Strange outfit…

" _ **Well, I can certainly thank you for that, I haven't been cleaned since the days of the founders! But now it's time for the sorting…**_ " The hat said gratefully. " _ **Give me a moment. You love fame… It's your main goal, along with finding the monsters so you can get your fame back…**_ " The hat noted. " _ **But then at the same time you're a daredevil... A Gryffindor trait surely… Hmm… I think, for you to gain the best time here and the most fame you should be in…**_ HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted, going from mental speech to verbal in a split second, shocking the whole school except for the Boy going by Mettaton.

"Of course! It makes sense Darling!" He nodded, heading over to the table, giving the school time to look at his clothes. He was wearing hot Pink high heels, black tights, on his waist was a belt of sorts, with a pink floating heart connected to it. His chest had some form of armour on it, also pink, with some sort of speaker and a knob or gauge on it, he had black shoulder pads, over his arms with metal plates running along them, ending on white gloves. On his face was some sort of face pain, making lines on the left side of his face, and two dots above his eye. He sat down on the bench uncomfortably… Nearby, a girl on the Gryffindor table and a girl in Hufflepuff's eyes widened in shock, quickly locking eyes and widening more. "Darling? Are you alright?" Mettaton asked, his arms somehow stretching over to her shoulder.

"I'm fine Mettaton!" She snapped annoyed, even though before he'd appeared she was being kind to everyone.

Ron Weasley's eyes widened as he locked eyes with Neville Longbottom's excited eyes…

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore watched Harry, or Mettaton as he seemed to call himself, worried, his arms were stretching, he was wearing odd clothes, he was wearing a lot of pink, which was odd since he was male… Perhaps he liked the colour as well? And his voice sounded somewhat… Like one of those muggle speakers…

 **Night time, Gryffindor.**

Ron sat on the sofa with Neville and another girl, who was confused why she was there.

"Um… Why am I here?" She asked confused.

"' **Cause he's your problem alph,** " Ron said, in a deep echoing voice.

"S-Sans?" She asked confused.

" **The one and only.** "

"AND IT IS I! THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS!" Neville quietly shouted.

"You're here as well?" She asked with a small smile.

"' **Course, anyway what's your new name?** "

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Hermione mumbled. "And I think Undyne's with Mettaton…"

" **Oh that's not good.** "

"UNDYNE HATES CELEBRITIES!"

"I know!" The three kept talking all through the night…

 **Night Time. Hufflepuff.**

Mettaton put the last poster of himself posing up on the wall. "There! Now I can prepare Blooky's plush!" He smiled, pulling out a small plush toy of a sad looking ghost with headphones and placed it carefully, making sure it was in the absolute perfect spot.

"Hey mate, mind taking down those posters? They're all over my bed." One of the puff's asked annoyed.

"T-Take them down?! Of course not!" He snapped. "But… I suppose I could place them on the roof instead." He decided, taking the posters from the bed and putting them all over the roof.

"That's better, thanks mate."

"My name is not Mate, It is Mettaton!" He said posing in a way that shouldn't be possible.

"Alright."

 **Girl's dorm.**

A girl with red hair growled at the ceiling as she heard the conversation in the boy's dorm annoyed…

"Susan? You ok?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm fine…" She growled, sounding very not fine.

"Ok…"

She sighed, Mettaton had to be reborn as the most famous of the magical humans, and he was probably ecstatic when he found out he was famous… Summoning one of her spears she put it under her mattress to make it look like the ocean, waterfall always had relaxed her in the past… But the idea of Mettaton using his natural fame to boost the fame he loved up into new levels… It disturbed her, giving her nightmares of everyone looking like the robot himself.

 **Slytherin Boy's dorm…**

A blond boy with platinum hair, hair gel holding it back onto his head, sighed as he looked at the picture of his cousin, since they'd all been reborn he had been raised to hate the boy he'd learned was actually his cousin, he had to find him again and tell him… He put on his ear plugs, which also worked as headphones, and turned on his music, falling into the void that was sleep…

 **Mettaton's Dreams.**

Mettaton found himself on the stage again, standing next to Frisk after turning into his EX form for the first time. He smirked, as Death by Glamour played.

"Lights! Camera! Action!

Are you ready, Hotland? Let's dance!

I'm the idol everyone craves!

Rise to the top, and the world I'll save!

Smile for the camera! Come, look sharp!

Take your soul and break your heart!" He sung as the ratings shot up.

"Drama, romance, bloodshed, these tools to the masses I bring!"

" _We love you, Mettaton! We love you, Mettaton!_ "

"I'll cross the barrier, soon my salvation I'll sing!"

" _Come on now Mettaton! Come on now Mettaton!_ "

"Come on, keep up the pace,

Child of the human race,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"You know you've come so far,

Now face my rising star!"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"All 'cross the underground,

The monsters gather round,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"They're watching us, you know,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"Let's put on a good show!"

" _Me-tta-ton_!"

"Pop quiz, hotshot! How great am I? Put down your pen, I already know I'm amazing!

Hear the people sing to the glamour I bring!

" _Mettaton! Mettaton! Me-tta-ton!_ "

"You must admit, although,

I put on a marvellous show,"

" _METTATON!_ "

"Now the games must end,

Now, goodbye, my friend!"

" _Notice me, call on me, Mettaton!_ "

"We've grown so distant, true,

But the first thing I'll do,"

" _I love you Mettaton!_ "

"When out from the ground, I crawl,

Is finally CLAIM IT ALL!"

" _You're here to stay! You're our hero, Mettaton!_

 _You're the underground's number one and only star!_

 _The show must go on, so please fight on, Mettaton!_

 _Here in this crowded place, we know that you'll go far!_

 _The cheers of your fans give you power, Mettaton!_

 _As you pose and you boast, we know that you have it all!_

 _We've been with you from the start, sweet Mettaton!_

 _Please, Mettaton, please won't you take my call?_ "

"With legs like these style like this There won't be an entertainer who can stand to me! Are you alive, Hotland? Show me!

I'm warming up, see me shine with such thundrous aplomb!

" _We love it, Mettaton! We love it, Mettaton!_ "

"Things blowing up all around, because I've dropped the bomb!"

" _Exploding, Mettaton! Exploding, Mettaton!_ "

"There's no more time to waste,

Child of the human race,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"I'm going to go far,

As humanity's star!"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"I'm going to stop this war,

Like no robot before,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"Just one last bit of pain,"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"And then I'll ENTERTAIN!"

" _Me-tta-ton!_ "

"It's sad, you're weak,

Impossibly meek,

Like the six before,

You can't stop Asgore!

It's been swell, my friend,

But these games must end,

I did my duty,

I'll kill with BEAUTY!"

" _This is the place where the fame is everything,_

 _Everyone wants to touch, everyone wants to see,_

 _We live in a world where celebrities are kings_

 _We all know what we want, so please give it to me_ "

I _we_ can't get enough of the simple little things

And it's great to remember, since it's my _your_ last show!

The love of the fans is almost giving me _you_ wings

So I'll _you'll_ fly to the surface when it's time to go!"

"I am… I always have been an incredible machine! Come on, human! They're watching us! Keep showing your best moves! I LOVE YOU, HOTLAND!" He shouted happily, before the world went dark around him, as his dream ended…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm having fun with this I guess… Heh…**

Severus Snape walked into the great hall early in the morning like always, before noticing the brat talking proudly at a crowd around him, already using his fame to gain popularity…

 **Five minutes ago.**

Mettaton walked into the great hall, preparing himself for what was going to happen…

"METTATON!" A boy shouted with a familiar voice, flying at him and knocking him into a corner. "OOPSIE!"

" **Paps, let the guy stand up.** " Another boy said from behind the other boy.

"Y-Yeah… He might not recognise us…" A girl said with a familiar voice.

"He better remember us!" A final girl said angrily.

"P-Pappy? Sans? Alphys? Undyne?" He asked shocked. "You're all here as well?" He asked quickly.

" **Yeah, not sure how but we are, kinda just woke up as a human baby boy, gave me a reason to be lazy too, we also have our powers still.** " Sans said. " **I'm called Ron Weasley here.** "

"I'M CALLED NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

"I-I'm c-called Hermione G-Granger…"

"Susan Bones…" They all introduced their new names to him.

"None of you kept your old names?" He asked confused.

" **Uh… Why would we?** "

"Well so the monsters would recognise you once we get home of course!" He said like it was obvious.

"M-Mettaton… T-The underground might not remember us, we don't know how long ago we were, they use a different time measurement here now." Alphys explained.

"… I know, but I still think we should try, besides… Why would I have a name a commoner would have? I'm neither Hairy nor a Potter." He smirked, posing fabulously.

"Hey Mettaton… How are you doing that?" Undyne asked confused.

"What do you mean Darling?"

"Well you're arms are stretching, and you're posing in ways that shouldn't be possible."

"Well… While I may be in a new body that doesn't mean I'm not a robot anymore… This body nearly died when I was 7, luckily it was at a robotics centre, so they put my mind and SOUL, with me assistance, into a robotic shell, using my memories of your blueprints, which have faded now, and some luck." He explained, letting his SOUL float inside its holder. "I… Erased their memories after… I didn't want people to know yet." He muttered embarrassed.

" **Wait how? Harry Potter was sent to live with Non-Magical humans.** " Ron pointed out.

"Well it's an ability I found I had after getting my body back." He said, not really knowing how he did it.

 **Next week.**

Dumbledore sat in the staff room with the other staff members, for the yearly meeting. "Alright, first off, any particular students of interest?" He asked as always.

"Well Miss Granger seems to be very good at Transfiguration, she constantly mutters words under her breath that I believe are muggle in nature." McGonagall said.

"Mr Longbottom seems to be the same with Herbology, he also constantly shouts when he talks." Sprout added.

"Miss Bones is a natural for Charms, she seems to love violence as she'll usually attack a student with a spell in her distraction." Flitwick noted.

"And Mr Weasley… Is a slob, he's lazy, he doesn't pay attention and is basically a waste of space, though he is good on a broom when given a good reason to do so." Hooch finished.

"Interesting… And what of Mr Potter? How is he doing in class?" He asked curiously.

"Mr Potter is… A special case, I suppose." McGonagall muttered. "He only responds to the name of… Mettaton I believe. And he only seems to make things in the shape of his face, or a box with a wheel and flashing squares on the front…"

"And he seems to dislike any type of plant that isn't edible for humans." Sprout added.

"He also seems to have a flare for the dramatics, during charms his wand constantly gives off sparks and flashy lights." Flitwick pointed out.

"He's a perfect flyer, seeming to be a natural." Hooch finished.

"I hate him." Severus added angrily.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"The brat's an attention seeking dunderhead." He said annoyed.

"Severus… I know you don't like him but…"

"No, no, no! It's not that! In fact I feel sorry for James if he'd survived! The brat literally shouts about being the perfect celebrity on the planet. And he talks about BLOODY MURDERING WITH BEAUTY!" He screamed in rage. "Not to mention… He caused chaos, ruining everyone's potions!" He explained angrily.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore thought over the words and information he'd been given…

 **1 day later**

Mettaton watched as a blond boy wrote a tune on some paper as he sat in the library, humming a familiar tune.

"Z, Z, Z, Z are they gone yet?" He muttered, repeating it over and over again.

"Blooky?" He whispered shocked, squeezing the plush he kept in his chest holster.

"W-Wha…? Mettaton?" The boy asked shocked.

"Blooky!" He whisper shouted in happiness.

"Mettaton…" The boy revealed to be Napstablook whispered with a small smie.

"Blooky what are you doing here?" He asked happily.

"I… I don't know… I'm Sorry… I just woke up here one day… Oh no… I messed up didn't I…?"

"Blooky you didn't mess up!" Mettaton told him with a smile. "You just don't have all the information just yet!"

"Oh… Right… I'm sorry… I just didn't want to get in the way…" He mumbled, walking off slowly…

"Blooky…" He whispered sadly.

Undyne charged into a room she'd discovered, dragging everyone she'd known was reborn with her, freezing when she found three people sitting in a circle talking about something, Mettaton, obviously… Muffet, her thin arms and legs along with her signature giggle proving it, and a small frail looking child, with blonde hair, pale and with black eyes, wearing a green suit with leaves covering it.

" **What the…** " Sans muttered confused.

" _Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!_ " The boy giggled afterwards, throwing a red bottle at sans, who caught it finding it to be ketchup.

" **You are now an ally.** "

"SANS!"

" **What?** "

"KETCHUP IS NOT A GOOD REASON TO MAKE AN ALLY!"

" **But if someone likes spaghetti you be their friend…** "

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Fuhuhuhu!" Muffet giggled. ( **As far as I can tell that's her laugh…** ) "We should all relax and have some tea." She decided, filling a lot of cups and handing them out, Mettaton sipping his carefully so he wouldn't short circuit.

"Hey this is golden flower tea!" Undyne shouted in shock.

" _That's my favourite type!_ " Flowey added happily.


End file.
